My Everything
by JustAnotherDae
Summary: Emma Alonso just moved to Miami and meets the most popular guy at Iridium High on the first day of sophomore year. They eventually become close friends and spend spring break together. First Multichap! (READ IN PHONE MODE FOR BETTER QUALITY)
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Emma Alonso a teenage witch just moved from California to Miami with her father, who had just got a new job. She moved in the middle of her Sophomore year, and plans to continue it this year at Iridium High.

Emma woke up one morning in her empty bedroom that she still hasn't decorated, having moved two days ago. Emma hopped out of bed and cast a couple spells to get her in her uniform, look flawless, and get breakfast.

Emma walked alone to her new highschool and observed what she had to deal with for the rest of the school year. The students were separated into their own little cliques. There were the populars, the jocks, art enthusiasts, the hippies, the just-for-fun bullies, and the nerds. Emma starting school in the middle of the school year meant she had no friends, and nobody knew her. It was a new beginning for her.

She walked into the parking lot and all eyes were on her. Some stares were stares of confusion, jealousy, but mostly admiration. All the boys were giving her the "You're Hot" look... But as for their girlfriends- not so much. Although, Emma didn't care at all, and wasn't interested in a relationship.

She walked down the parking lot as everybody's heads turned as she walked, but she was stopped in her tracks by a just-for-fun bully who said, "Are you new?"

"Yeah." Emma said.

"I could tell you have that 'New Girl' smell."

"What do you want?"

"We just want to give you the Iridium High tradition we always give to new students."

"Uh... No thanks." Emma said going around him as she walked away, but was again stopped infront of the "Populars".

"Where do you think your going fresh meat?" the bully said.

"Uh, the hallway... How did you ever get into highschool?" Emma said, while all the Populars laughed at her smart remark, as the bully got angrier.

"I'm not done with you yet!" the bully said with 2 other bullies grabbing Emma's arms.

"What are gonna do to me?" Emma asked them in fear.

"Just our 'Welcome to Iridium High' tradition." the bully said evilly.

The bullies were heading for the school doors with Emma captive, as they were stopped by a Popular.

"What do you think your going with her?" The popular said in a concerned Australian Accent.

The Popular was apparently Australian. He was possibly the most popular guy in school, judging from the large group supporting him. He was average height, with jet black hair, wearing a leather jacket, and was gorgeous. But, Emma didn't care about boys, yet she couldn't deny that she thought it was nice of him to save her.

"I said, where are you going with her?!" The Australian asked.

"J-J-Jax... Uh we are s-sorry. We will let her go." the bullies said running off in fear.

"Wow... He must be pretty scary." Emma said under her breath.

"Hey, you ok?" the Australian Popular asked, "I'm Jax."

"Nice to meet you..." Emma said, but quickly tried to go into the school.

"What's the rush?" Jax asked.

"Look, I appreciate you helping me earlier, but I have to find my way around the school. What do you want?" Emma asked him annoyed.

"You. You're gorgeous. And I want to take you out for dinner... tonight." Jax said to her. Usually girls would melt if he said that to them, but not Emma. She was different from the other girls, which made Jax desire her even more.

"Thats nice... but no thanks." Emma said as she walked away from him.

Jax walked infront of her and stopped her tracks once more, "Can I atleast help you get around?"

Emma sighed, handing him the schedule and said, "Sure..."

"Your in luck, you have the EXACT same schedule as me..." Jax said with a smirk.

"Oh Joy..." Emma said sarcastically.

"Want to walk to class with me?"

"Okay?" Emma said with a confused look.

The populars were nodding their head in approval of the couple, as the other cliques just stared. Emma and Jax walked into class, as Jax had and idea and thought to himself, "Maybe the love spell would work on her..."

WOAH THERE, STOP! Spell?! Love spell?! Yes Jax is a wizard. And Jax wants to use the love spell on her. But he doesn't know it won't work on her. Now back to the story.

"She isn't with who's meant to be,

So now you'll fall in love with me"

Jax chanted and the spell was cast. But as he looked to see Emma, she wasn't at all showing signs the spell worked.

"I could sware I did it right! But the only thing that is immune to love spells is... The Chosen One. B-but I thought she disintegrated in some school at California." Jax said under his breath.

"You said something?" Emma asked Jax.

"Oh, don't worry about it... Let's take a stop at my locker before we get to class." Jax said, leading her to a wall of lockers.

As Jax was openening his locker, Emma realized and said in annoyance , "That's fine, because my locker is..." she sighed, "Right next to yours"

"Well look at that... Your my locker neighbor. What a coincidence!" Jax said cheerfully with a smirk.

"Yeah... Kind of weird." Emma said, "Let's go to class."

"Ok, homeroom is down that hallway" Jax said, leading Emma.

And like that her school year begun, and Emma already had a... Uh sorta friend. By 2nd period, 4 cliques already loved her (kinda). The populars had to deal with Jax's decision (before class), the Hippies loved Emma's plastic vs. paper debate (Debate: First period), the bullies didn't dare mess with her with Jax hanging around (before class), and the singers were astounded by Emma's voice in choir (Choir: Second period).

3rd period, was PE and they were playing field hockey. When she came on to the field, everybody doubted she could hardly jog, but to their surprised Emma was good at sports, too. At the end of PE Emma made 7 Goals, and the jocks began to like her.

As Emma was in the locker room changing out of her PE uniform, a girl with brown hair and a purple streak, came up to her and said, "Hey you were fierce on that field today! I'm Andi."

"Nice to meet you, Andi. I'm Emma" she replied.

"The guys and I were wondering if you would like to join the Sharks, our swim team."

"Yeah sure. I love swimming. When are tryouts?" Emma asked.

"This afternoon, at three. Hope your there!" Andi said.

Andi walked out of the Locker room as Emma was still changing. 1 minute later, Emma came out and she saw Jax waiting for her, as the other students went to their lockers.

"Hey... Y-you waited for me?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought you might want to walk to fourth period with me." Jax said.

"I'd like that..." Emma said.

Emma and Jax head for history class together, and were growing closer. Emma couldn't deny she had an undeniable attraction towards him. And Jax knew that to him, Emma was The One. He just needed to find a way for Emma to like Jax more, so she would go out with him.

~**Lunch**~

Emma walked with Jax to the Cafeteria as she was staring at all the social groups, wondering where she should sit.

As she walked down the aisle with her lunch tray, most of the cliques tried to get her to sit with them. Emma denied all the invitations, and decided to sit at a table where no one sat. As she sat down, Jax came from his Popular table, and sat down across from Emma.

"Eating alone?" Jax asked her.

"Yeah.. But not anymore," Emma said gesturing to him sarcastically.

"Come on Em, why don't you come sit with me over there, with all my friends?" Jax asked her.

"Em?" she said in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a cute nickname for you" He said, putting his hand over her's.

When they touched, Emma felt a thousand fireworks go off inside her, and began to blush and smile like an idiot. She finally replied, "Yeah, I kinda like it... And it would be...um... nice to sit with your friends."

"C'mon Em, let me introduce you to everyone." Jax said, still holding her hand and leading her towards the Popular table.

By the end of lunch, Emma had a bunch of new friends, especially Jax. As the day went on, her feelings for Jax grew, and she already felt she could tell Jax everything. They were falling for each other, and by the end of that day, Jax was sure she would love him by then.

_**How did I do for the first chapter of my first ever Multichap?! Expect Chapter 2 Tomorrow!**_

_**-Dae xox**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Made the Team!

**Chapter 2: I Made the Team!**

Emma slipped into her swimsuit, and grabbed her swimcap and goggles and headed towards the pool. When she got there, she saw the Jocks sitting together talking about the next swim meet.

Emma got in line with the rest of the people who wanted to try out, and waited patiently for her turn.

Suddenly, Jax showed up in swim trunks and said, "Sorry I'm late guys, so am I going to ra-" But paused seeing Emma looking hot in a swimsuit and began to say, "Emma... Wow! You look good in a swimsuit... You are trying out for the swimteam?"

Emma blushed at the comment and seeing him shirtless, and said, "Thanks, not to shabby yourself... And yes I'm trying out. Why so surprised?"

"I'm not surprise. I'm still astounded about how hot you look in a

one-piece." Jax said.

"You've said that twice... You can stop now." Emma said playfully.

"Okay, okay."

"So in order to get on the team I have to race you?" Emma said smiling and laughing.

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"Oh... I'm so going to cream you." Emma said humorously.

"Don't be so sure..." Jax said with faux offense.

Emma was last in line to try out, and finally it was Jax and Emma's turn to race each other. Little did each other know, they both cast the same spells to beat each other. But having cast the same spells on themselves, they are supposed match each other's speed.

The whistles blew, and Jax and Emma took off. As expected, they were neck and neck, unable to pass each other. As they were nearing the edge of the pool about to finish the race, Emma was able to push herself a tad bit faster and beat Jax. They both climbed out of the pool, as the Jocks were staring at the stopwatch in amazement.

"Oh my god! She beat Jax's record time! Welcome our newest member of the Sharks, Emma Alonso!" Andi said.

As Emma started to get excited, Jax said, "Congrats Em!"

Emma felt like she was on a sugar rush, and got even more jumpy from the excitement. She suddenly hugged Jax. To her surprise, when she realized what she did, Jax hugged her back. When they finally pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes and experienced an awkward silence. They all parted to the locker rooms to change out of their swimsuits, and when Emma came out, she found Jax waiting for her, holding a black motorcycle helmet.

"You waited for me... again? And what's with the helmet?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes I did, and I also don't think you should be going home alone... the helmet is for you." Jax said handing her the helmet.

"What do you mean?"

"Your taking a ride home with me, and we're taking my dirtbike." Jax said.

"Uh... Is this safe?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Em. You're in good hands..." Jax said trying to reassure Emma.

"No, I'm in YOUR hands..." Emma said humorously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... So are you coming or not?" Jax asked impatiently.

"Yeah, why not?" Emma said.

Jax took Emma's hand, and she felt that spark between them. They arrived in the parkinglot, and stopped infront of Jax's red dirtbike. Jax put on his helmet, and took the helmet out of Emma's hands and put it on for her. They stared into each other's eyes, as Jax's hands were still placed on Emma's helmet that was on her. Jax assisted Emma onto the back of the seat, and Emma wraped her arms around his finely toned abs, and sped off.

When they arrived at Emma's house, Jax got off, took off his helmet, and assisted Emma off. As Emma stood up, Jax took off her helmet for her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Here's your stop, Em." Jax said.

"Thanks..." Emma replied blushing.

As she was about to go into her house, Jax realized that he forgot to give Emma her backpack and said, "Wait a minute! You forgot your backpack."

"Oh, thanks! I almost forgot..." Emma said.

Emma walked back to Jax, as Jax grabbed her backpack for her. When he picked it up, something was moving violently inside it. And all the sudden, a glowing book flew out of Emma's backpack and flew to Emma's side.

"Hexy!" Emma said to the book.

"Is that the Hexoren?! I knew it... Your a witch, the Chosen One!" Jax exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaaat? A Chosen One? Are you insane?" Emma said awkwardly, putting the Hexoren behind her back frantically, "A Hexo-what? This book is just my..."

"Your what?" Jax asked smirking at what a bad liar she was.

"It's my very small pet...uh...um... butterfly? Yeah, yeah! It's my pet butterfly carrying my book... My butterfly is VERY strong, so I trained it to carry my book for me." Emma said unconvincingly.

"Her lies may be bold,

May the truth be told**.**"

Jax chanted, as the truth spell was cast on Emma.

Emma widened her eyes as result of the truth spell sinking in, and as much as she tried to resist, she blurted out, "I'm a witch, and the Chosen one. I cheated in the tryouts by using speed spells on myself. And I don't have a strong pet butterfly, and the hovering book is the book of spells called the Hexoren. I find you and your accent very charming, and you're very cute and sweet."

Jax smirked at what she said, and also laughed Emma's facial expression when she realized she said it out loud. He especially liked the part at the end.

Jax said, "Oh yeah, by the way I'm a wizard."

"Ya, I found out..." Emma said sarcastically and annoyed.

There came an awkward silence between the two of them as Emma finally said, "Goodnight Jax..."

"Goodnight Em..." Jax replied.

As Emma was walking towards her door, Jax suddenly came from behind her and kissed her cheek. Jax left Emma there astounded, as Jax left on his dirtbike. Emma continued her way to the door with wide eyes and her palm touching the cheek Jax kissed.

Emma walked into her room holding the same facial expression. When she closed the door, Emma sighed in complete bliss, and leaned her back against the door sliding down on it slowly.

Emma said to herself, "Tomorrow is going to be a good day..."


	3. Chapter 3: Spring Plan

**Chapter 3: An Early Break**

Emma hopped out of bed, happy and excited ever since Jax "kissed" her. It honestly didn't really count as a kiss, but to Emma, she couldn't contain her joy. Emma cast a couple spells on herself to get her set and ready for the day, but she used a couple more beauty spells than required. She walked out of the door and head to school. As she walked, she suddenly she heard a revving noise coming from behind her. But the noise stopped, and she heard footsteps from behind her, yet Emma didn't dare move. She then felt a pair of warm hands cover her eyes and felt a spark. At that spark, she knew exactly who it was.

"Guess who..." he said playfully, with his hands over Emma's eyes.

"Hmmmm... Is it Calum Hood?" Emma said pretending to act dumb. (A/N: My favorite member of 5SOS)

Jax took his hands off Emma's eyes and spun her around to face him and asked, "You need a ride?"

"Yeah, sure... You may not be Calum Hood, but your not to shabby yourself." Emma said conjuring up a purple helmet.

Jax took the helmet out from her hands, and set the helmet on her head. When he did that, Emma began blushing and smiling like an idiot. Luckily, Jax didn't notice because her face was covered by the helmet's shade.

Emma sat behind Jax and hugged his torso tight, as he started his dirtbike and sped off. When they arrived, all the cliques were staring at them, unsure if they were officially a couple.

Emma and Jax walked towards the Populars, as they were battered with questions and comments such as:

"Are you guys dating?"

"Did Emma make the Sharks?"

"You guys are sooo cute together!"

"I'm so happy for you two!"

All their questions were later answered and told their friends that they were "Just Friends". But both of them knew it was WAY more than that.

Jax and Emma walked into school hand-in-hand. As they approached their lockers and were opening them, Jax said nervously, "So Em... I know it's like just the second day of school for you, but maybe... I was thinking... you can ditch school with me? Spring break is next week and maybe we can start a little early? With your dad not home for a month to sell your old house in California, and me living alone... it seems like a good idea."

Emma widened her eyes as she turned away from her locker and said, "Ditch? No no no... I don't ditch. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a goody-two-shoes!"

"I know, I know! But..." Jax said, "I have this really awesome spell that can actually help us ditch without getting caught."

"What? What is it? If this goes well maybe I'll rethink my decision..."

"It's a cloning spell..." Jax began, "Just watch."

Jax cast a spell without talking, and with a wave of his hand, another Jax appeared next to him.

"Jax Jr. at your service." the clone said.

"Emma meet Junior, my clone. Junior meet Emma, my girlfr- uh... I mean, friend." Jax said.

"Nice to finally meet you Emma! Jax always thinks about you." Junior said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Jax began to blush, as Emma smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jax. Emma was still dumbfounded at the sight of two Jaxes, and slowly went to shake Junior's hand, "Nice to meet you, too..." she said slowly.

"He's an exact replica of me. Same look, personality, and powers. So... Are you in?" Jax asked Emma.

Emma sighed knowing she was going to regret her decision and said, "I'm in."

"Great!" he said excitedly.

Jax sent Junior to class and told Emma to make a clone of herself as well. Emma said the spell and waved her hand, and in seconds another Emma appeared beside her. (A/N: No clone drama)

"Hi!" Emma's clone said happily.

"Hi... So you know the plan right?" Emma asked her clone.

"Yep! Act like you until you come back from spring break, dress like you, hang with Junior and his friends, ace my tests, and do good at the swim meets!" Emma's Clone said excitedly.

"Great! Now go hang with Junior and tell him, too. We have to go!" Emma said.

"Ok! Have fun original me!" Emma's clone said happily as she skipped away towards Junior who was waiting for her, as they waved goodbye to their originals and went to class.

Emma and Jax ran out of school and to their houses to plan for their early Spring Break Vacation, yet Emma didn't know where Jax was taking her. He said it was a surprise.

"So pick you up at 6, Em?" Jax asked as he was about to leave.

"Six..." Emma said approvingly as they finally separated and went to go pack.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Way

**Chapter 4: On the Way**

Emma finally finished packing and she was just in time, when she heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Jax!" Emma said excitedly, grabbing her bags.

Emma set her bags by the couch, but before she opened the door she cast a beauty spell on herself to make sure everything was perfect.

Emma opened the door and said, "Hey Jax!"

"Hey Em!" he said smiling, with his bag next to him, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm all packed and ready to go!" Emma answered.

"Great, take my hand!" Jax said holding out his hand.

"Sure..." Emma said grabbing her luggage and his hand and in delight.

"Let's go then!" he said as he walked Emma to a... limo?!

"A limo is taking us?!" Emma asked Jax in surprise.

"Yep! There are some perks to being a wizard, you know. Also my dad is the CEO of Novoa Industries." Jax said playfully.

Emma giggled and said, "Wow! Novoa Industries? That's awesome!"

Jax took Emma to the Limo and when he opened the door for her, she was amazed. Jax cast a spell to make the inside of the Limo as big as a Hotel room, but regular size on the outside.

"This is amazing!" Emma said as she walked into the Limo-Room.

"I know right?! We have our own driver, too! There is a bathroom, our bedroom, a kitchen, and a hallway that leads to a living room!" Jax said.

"Wait, one bed?" she asked.

"Yeah... I was wondering if we could share... As friends of course."

"That would be just fine!"

"Great. The driver said it's time to go! Just wait till you see the place we are spending break!" Jax said taking Emma's hand, and walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

"What would you like to watch, Em?" Jax asked her as they sat on the couch.

"Oh... you can choose!" Emma said.

"Okay if you say soo..." Jax said devilishly.

"What's it gonna be?"

"I was thinking... The Exorcist." Jax said with a smirk.

"What?! No way! I hate horror movies, and isn't that one of the scariest movies ever?!" Emma yelled. (A/N: I still remember the nighmares it gave me)

"Yep, that's why I chose it!" Jax said cheerfully as he put in the DVD and the movie began to start.

"Your evil..." Emma said humorously as the opening played.

In the first 40 Minutes, Emma screamed 6 times and just held onto Jax for dear life.

"It's ok Emma it's just a movie." Jax said, playing with Emma's hair.

"Next time, I pick the movie!" Emma said, as another scary part came on and squeezed Jax tightly.

"Em... Can't... br-breathe... let goooo." Jax managed to get out still in Emma's grasp.

"Soooorry" Emma said chuckling.

The movie played on and limo wasn't going to arrive at their surprise location for a LONG time. Emma fell asleep on Jax's lap as Jax was able to finish the movie. Jax carried Emma bridal style to their bedroom and set her down.

Jax looked at Emma sleeping peacefully on one side of the bed, and kissed her forehead. Jax said, "Goodnight Em." and fell asleep beside his true love.

**A/N: Hey guys how did I do? Please write in the reviews my mistakes and what I did good! I love learning from them to make better stories (No swearing please)! I will not be posting on weekends because it gives me more time to write my chapters! **

**\- ****_Dae_**** xox**


	5. Chapter 5: We're Here!

**Chapter 5: We're Here!**

Emma woke up in the bedroom of her limo looking around the room, forgetting where she was. A flood of memories came back to her, as she stood up from the bed and was lead to the kitchen from the smell of food. When she walked down the hallway and turned the corner, she saw Jax cooking breakfast.

"I see you woke up sleepy head!" Jax said to walking up to Emma, kissing her cheek.

"Morning Jax! What was that for?" Emma asked, touching the cheek

Jax kissed.

"Oh sorry I-"

"What's to be sorry for? I never said I didn't like it." Emma said with a smirk. "So... what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, with a sunny side up, and turkey bacon."

"Wow! And you made this all by yourself? It looks amazing!" Emma said sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"It's a Novoa family recipe. My mom used to make it every morning when I was younger until she...uh... Nevermind" Jax said quickly to change the subject.

"Until she what?" Emma asked curiously, "C'mon we are technically best friends! You can trust me."

"Okay... My mom used to cook this ever morning until she..." Jax sighed, "disappeared."

"Oh." Emma said with regret, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it Em."

"What happened to her? Maybe you'll feel better if you tell me."

Jax sighed and said, "When I was only 6, my mom and dad got into a little fight about my grandfather visiting. I didn't believe it was a big deal, but it tore the family apart. She said something about how my grandfather corrupted my father with evil thoughts, and how it took her a long time to get rid of the 'evil' in my dad. She didn't want him getting to me or my twin sisters. Being a kid, I didn't understand. The next thing I know I heard my dad casting some sort of spell that had the word 'cataracta' in it. I then decided to turn myself invisible and see what happened, but my mother was no where to be seen. Then afterwards, my twin sisters disappear, and I was left there alone. To this day, I still wonder what my dad did to my mom and my sisters. If only I knew what 'cataracta' meant, it sounds latin or something. It would be alot easier to reverse the spell if I knew."

"Don't worry Jax I will help you find your mom and your sisters, I promise. When we have the time, we'll gather up all the magic books we have and the Hex, and find all the spells with 'cataracta' in it and try to reverse it."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course I would! Again: We're best friends!" Emma said pulling Jax in for a hug.

"Thanks Em. C'mon let's eat before the pancakes get cold." Jax said grabbing a fork and spoon from the drawer and handing it to Emma.

Emma and Jax finished breakfast, and Jax magically made their dirty dishes disappear. Jax looked out the window and said, "I believe we have at least 1 or 2 more hours until we arrive at the surprise destination."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Emma asked.

"Hmmm how about... magic truth or dare?"

"Sounds fun! How do you play?"

"It's exactly like Truth or Dare, but when you choose a dare, you cast as many spells you can in order to do the dare, or make it more challenging and funny. For truth, we cast a truth spell on each other to make sure the person isn't lying." Jax explained.

"Ok, let's play!"

"Em, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... Truth."

"What is your deepest secret?" Jax asked as he cast the truth spell on Emma

Emma widened her eyes and suddenly blurted out, " I...I...I love you."

Jax widened his eyes, as Emma looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Jax had a faint, yet small smile and used his finger to lift Emma's chin up. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly found themselves leaning in and kissed.

"I love you, too" Jax said.

"You do?" Emma asked in a soft voice.

"Of course. Your beautiful, smart, kind, your everything a guy would ask for. Emma Alonso, will you be my girlfriend?"

Emma put her arm around Jax's neck and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know, maybe you should kiss me again?" Jax suggested humorously.

"Uh huh... Yeah... maybe I shouldn't do that." Emma replied playfully.

"Forever?" Jax asked.

"Forever." Emma said pulling Jax in for another kiss. (A/N: Comment if you get that reference)

"So where were we?"

"Oh yeah! Jax, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to flash into the driver's car and scare one of our escorts! The one that's not driving though... I'll watch you through the spying window."

"I'll be right back..." Jax said mischievously.

Emma watched through the spying window and saw Jax poof in behind their escorts. Jax then cast a spell to have a scary clown mask appear on his face. Jax snuck behind the escort that was reading a magazine and yelled, "Hi there!"

The escort screamed like a girl. By that point, Emma was literally on the floor laughing. Jax then teletransported himself out of the drivers car and back to their room, where he found Emma on the couch laughing hysterically.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Emma said in between breaths.

Magic truth or dare continued for another 20 Minutes, and Jax and Emma found out more about each other, Emma's hair had light pink streaks from a dare, and Jax had already scared 4 random people somewhere in Egypt.

"Em I gotta say... You look hot with pink highlights." Jax said.

"Thanks." Emma said giving Jax a kiss on the cheek.

All the sudden the limo stopped and the door opened infront of a tall building. "Excuse me Mr. Novoa," one of the escorts said opening the limo door, "We have arrived."

Jax got out of the limo room, and carried Emma bridal style out, as the escorts grabbed their bags. Jax set Emma down infront of their Hotel as Emma looked around in awe.

"Welcome to LA, Emma!" Jax said.

**A/N: I may skip a few daily updates this week! SUPER SORRY! I'm trying to make the next chapters as long as I can so you can enjoy! I really hope you understand! **

**\- ****_Dae_**** xox**


	6. Chapter 6: LA and Cloud Rides

**Chapter 6: LA &amp; Cloud Rides**

"Mr. Novoa, where shall we put your bags?" the escort asked.

"Just give them to the bellhop and tell him to take it up to the penthouse." Jax told him, as the escort scurried away to fulfill the task.

"Penthouse?!" Emma asked in surprise.

"Yep! Remember? We both have something called powers... And I used some money from my dad's bank account." Jax said to Emma humorously.

Emma put her arms around Jax's neck and whispered seductively in his ear, "Thank you for this."

Jax grabbed Emma's waist and pulled it closer to his body, as Emma chuckled. Jax said, "Anything for you, Em."

They both leaned in and kissed. Literally, a bunch of fireworks went off because it was part of a show behind the hotel. Besides the firework show, they felt fireworks inside them, as well. Jax took Emma's hand and lead her into the hotel, where they were greeted by the sight of a fountain. Surrounding them was a crystal chandelier, with gold and white tile flooring, and a lobby adorned with beautiful vintage furniture and flowers. (A/N: imagine the Secret Garden with a gold and white floor, less flowers, more furniture, a water fountain in the center, and a chandelier hanging above.)

Jax walked up to the front desk and said, "Hello, I would like to check in."

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Jax Novoa" he stated.

"Ah, yes! Mr. Novoa in the deluxe penthouse on the top floor, I presume?"

"That's me!"

"Is your father not Jake Novoa, founder, owner, and CEO of Novoa Industries?"

"That's him."

"That explains it! The deluxe penthouse usually never gets booked because of its expensive price."

"May I have my room key, m'am?"

"Of course." she said handing him a golden card.

"Thank you." Jax replied.

Jax walked away with Emma towards the elevators, with the bellhop following them. They went all the way up to the 50th floor, and walked straight towards two blue doors with crystal knobs. Jax swiped his card in the slot besides the doors, and the doors automatically opened. Emma and Jax took their bags from the bellhop, and took each other's hand as they stepped through the doors.

Emma set her bag down next to the couch and said, "Woah! This place is beautiful! It's as big a my house! Wait no... I'm under- exaggerating. It's bigger than my house!"

The penthouse was 3 Stories tall, with golden floor tile and chandeliers in every room. Their room had a 80" flat screen TV, their living foom had a 75" flat screen TV, and the bathroom had a 60" flat screen TV. The hallways were bordered in mirrors and cabinets, and the walls were plainted white and gold. (A/N: I have A BUNCH of more rooms in mind, but I'm to lazy to describe them. Long story short: it's BIG)

"Don't be crazy Emma! It's WAY BIGGER than your house." Jax said mockingly.

Emma punched Jax softly on his hip and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just be quiet if you still want a girlfriend."

Jax widened his eyes and quickly said, "Have I ever told you how hot you look today?"

Emma smirked, raised her eyebrows, and said, "You get out of it this time... But next time, remember I can say the three words that can change your mind. And they are: I'm Dumping You."

They both laughed, but Jax suddenly stopped and took Emma's hand. Jax lead Emma to the couch and said, "Speaking of our relationship, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight."

Emma smiled at Jax and said, "Of course I'll go out with you!"

"Great! I'll meet up with you here, at 5. You can get ready on the third floor, and I'll get ready here. (of the penthouse)."

"Why is there so much time to get ready?"

"You know how girls are... With their make up, their dress, their hair, painting their nails, puttin-" Jax was cut off by Emma who said, "Shut it..."

Jax put his hands in the air in the form of surrender and said, "Okay, Okay... Geez."

Emma smirked, walked up to Jax, kissed his cheek, and said, "See you soon."

Emma ran up the stairs to the third floor in delight, as Jax stood in amazement of Emma's presence. Emma got to the third floor, and found her way to the bathroom. Emma began to imagine the prettiest dress she could think of and magically made it appear on her.

"This dress is perfect for our date!" Emma squealed in delight.

She then put her hair in a bun, and magically added diamonds as hair charms. Emma got up to her make up kit and began applying a pretty pink eyeshadow, with light blush, and red lipstick. She then thought of the prettiest nail design and colors, and magically made it appear on her nails.

"Okay Emma, Let's see...

Dress: fabulous

makeup: perfect

hair: sparkly

nail: to die for

shoes: ?

Oh my god! I need shoes!"

Emma then thought of shoes that would compliment her outfit. Hmmm... Cinderella had nice shoes. And Dorothy's ruby shoes were nice... Maybe... Glass shoes adorned with rubies!

Emma had the image of her shoes in her mind and chanted,

"I've got less time I fear,

make my dream shoes appear!"

The spell was cast, and Emma lift up her skirt slightly and found glass and ruby slippers on her feet.

"Now these are shoes..." Emma said in awe.

Emma took a look at the clock and noticed it was 4:55pm. "I should be heading down to see Jaxy."

Emma walked down the flights of stairs and found a note on the kitchen counter that said:

My dearest Em,

You may be wondering where I am right now, but rest assured I'm setting up for our date. If you are ready, go to the balcony on the second floor and there you'll find a ray of golden light coming from

the sky. Step into the light, and let the magic happen.

I Love You,

Jax

Emma took the note into her hands and held it to her heart. She walked back up the stairs to the second floor, and found the balcony. She opened up the door, and slowly stepped into the golden ray of light. At first nothing happened, but all the sudden, golden shimmer surrounded her and made her float all the way up to a cloud. The golden shimmer began slowing down, and made her land ontop of the cloud.

"Woah..." Emma said in awe.

Emma walked further on the cloud and found a candlelit table with her favorite food on it. Emma was full of amazement, and turned away from the table where she found somebody's back turned holding something.

"Jax?" Emma asked.

The person turned around, and it was a finely groomed Jax with his signature hair style, and a tuxedo. His jaw dropped in the sight of Emma, and he said, "Emma you look amazing!"

"Likewise handsome..."

Jax held his hand out to Emma to take it and asked, "Shall we?"

Emma grabbed his hand and said, "We shall."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! The details of the date will be in Chapter 7. Sorry it's so short! Again... I'll probably, maybe, almost certain, skip tomorrow's update! SO SORRY!**

**\- ****_Dae_**** xox**


	7. Chapter 7: The Date and A Promise

~Chapter 7: The Date &amp; Promise~

Emma and Jax were eating happily on the cloud having Italian food, when Emma said, "This is wonderful Jax! How did you set this up?"

Jax smirked at her, having to remind her almost every day, "Remember? Your a witch, I'm a wizard. We can make magical stuff happen..."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I just get so used to it sometimes that I just forget we are different from everybody else."

"I feel that way too, but just think of it as a blessing. We're special... You're special." Jax said holding her hand.

Emma blushed when he took her hand, and thought to herself: He's sooooo hot and sweet.

"Thanks Em, you are too." Jax said with a smirk.

"Was I thinking out loud?" Emma asked him in embarrassment.

Jax chuckled and said, "Yes. Yes you were."

Emma smiled in embarrassment, as music began playing. Jax stood up, held out his hand, and asked Emma, "May I have this dance?"

Emma took his hand and replied, "It would be my pleasure."

Emma put her hands around Jax's neck, and Jax put his hands around her waist. As they were dancing, they were staring into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in. Suddenly, Emma tripped on her own feet. Luckily, Jax caught her and said with a chuckle, "Better be more careful, Em."

"Don't worry, I will. But no matter how careful, I know you'll be there to catch me."

"Always." Jax said.

The song ended, and Jax and Emma resumed back to leaning in and they kissed. The kiss was more passionate than any other kiss they shared before. It was truely magical.

They pulled apart and Jax was the first to speak, "Emma Nicole Alonso, when I laid my eyes upon you, I knew you were the one. Though you were a bit bitter and fiesty at first, I wouldn't give up on you. Now look at us. You in the prettiest dress imaginable, and me just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I couldn't be happier." Jax got down on one knee pulling out a velvet box and presenting a diamond ring and said, "Emma would you do me a great honor or accepting this promise ring?"

Emma was on the verge to cry at how beautiful his speech was and said, "Yes, Jax Scott Novoa! Yes!"

Jax took out the promise ring and put it on Emma's right hand, and spun her around in joy. "Em, I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said.

"Forever?"

"Always and forever."

**A/N: So sorry for how short it is! But I promise there will be ALOT more drama going on in the next few chapters! **

**\- ****_Dae_**** xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters and Plots

**Chapter 8: Sisters and Plots**

Emma and Jax were on the Second floor of their hotel room, sleeping side-by-side after their date last night. Emma's eyes fluttered opened and smiled, seeing Jax by her side and the diamond promise ring on her right hand. Emma blushed at the position she was sleeping in. Jax's legs were tangled up with hers, with Jax's arm around her waist. Emma was wearing her pink tank top with short pajama pants that go up to her knees, and Jax was wearing pajama pants... With no shirt. Emma shuffled around her bed, trying not to wake Jax up, but as she was about to get off the bed she heard, "Morning beautiful."

Emma turned toward Jax's side of the bed, and saw him wide awake, "Morning handsome."

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." Emma replied in complete bliss.

"Emma do you want to go the Disneyland today? We are in LA..."

"That would be wonderful Jaxy!" She replied.

Emma got out of bed and cast a spell on herself to get her ready for the day, as Jax did the same. As Emma and Jax left the room, Emma walked towards the kitchen, as Jax turned on the TV in the living room. Emma asked, "Babe, what do you want for breakfast?"

"What do YOU want for breakfast?" Jax asked her with a smirk.

"I want what you want for breakfast..."

"And I want what YOU want for breakfast." Jax counteracted.

"Okay, okay... We're having pancakes, then."

"That sounds good to me!"

Emma began cooking, but when she was about to flip a pancake, Jax grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Emma yelled, "Jax! Put me down!"

"Never!" Jax replied humorously.

"Jax, put me down if you don't want burnt pancakes!"

"Fine, fine, fine. But I'm not doing it because I want to, I'm doing it for the pancakes." Jax said putting her down.

"You really love your pancakes, don't you?" Emma asked with a smirk, flipping the pancakes.

"I do. But not as much as I love you." Jax said kissing Emma on the cheeks, then returning to the couch and the TV.

**7 Minutes Later**

"Jax breakfast is ready!" Emma yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay pancakes!" Jax yelled like a 5 year old, running from the living room.

Emma hit him playfully on the arm to stop, and kissed him on the cheek, "Shut up and eat, Jaxy."

Jax and Emma ate happily on the couch together, sharing one big plate of pancakes, watching _Men In Black._

"I want a pet alien dog." Emma said playfully, resting her head on Jax's shoulder.

"I can make it happen..." Jax replied.

"No, not literally!" Emma replied staring at her boyfriend like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding? That would be SOO cool!" Jax replied.

"You're crazy." Emma said with a smirk.

"But you still love me!" Jax replied triumphantly.

"And that will never change..." Emma said kissing Jax on the lips.

They finished their breakfast and the movie and got ready to go to Disneyland and California Adventure. "Ready, Babe?" Jax asked Emma.

"Ready! You have the tickets and front-of-the-line passes?"

"Yep! Let's teletransort there!" Jax said grabbing Emma's hand.

Emma and Jax disappeared from their hotel room, and appeared at an empty space infront of the entry gates of Disneyland. Emma and Jax stepped out of their hiding spots, and entered Disneyland.

"Where to first?" Emma asked.

"How about Space Mountain?" Jax replied.

"What's Space Mountain?"

"You'll see..." Jax said with a smirk, leading her to the ride.

Emma and Jax used their front of the line passes, and skipped to the front. As they were about to zoom off, Jax said, "Hold on tight!"

"Why?" Emma said in fear.

Then, as if in cue, the ride began zooming up and down, left and right. As Emma was holding onto Jax for dear life, Jax literally had no reaction to the ride, almost as if he was sleeping with his eyes open.

As the ride went faster, Emma held onto her boyfriend's arm and yelled over the noise, "HOW ARE YOU NOT ABLE TO REACT TO THIS?!"

Jax just smirked as the ride went on, allowing Emma to squeeze his arm. Suddenly, the ride stopped and Emma opened her eyes breathing heavily, as the handle bars rose. As they exited the ride Jax asked Emma, "So what next?"

Emma stared at Jax like he lost his mind, and said out of breath from screaming, "Maybe something a little less fast..."

"Okay then, I know just what to go to!" Jax said cheerfully leading Emma to some kind of boat ride. (Pirates of the Caribbean)

"Jax this better be slower than that other ride..." Emma said, as she sat down next to Jax who said, " Don't worry! It is." and mumbled, "But alot more chaotic..."

"What did you say, babe?" Emma asked curiously.

Jax said suspiciously, "Oh! It was nothing!"

The handle bars of the ride went down, and Jax hugged Emma by the waist as they floated along the man-made river. Suddenly, the boat came to a drop and splashed as it landed.

Emma yelled, "Jax..."

"That was the only fast part I promise! But you never said anything about wanting it to be less chaotic..."

"What?!" Emma said worriedly.

"Just hold on to me... Don't worry, babe. There will just be alot of explosions..." Jax said trying (but failing) to reassure Emma.

As the ride floated along, Emma hugged Jax and just hid in his chest, as she winced at the sound of each explosion. The ride ended and as they got off, Emma scurried away holding Jax's hand tightly.

As they walked out, Emma said "Jaxy, what next? I'm getting a little bit hungry..."

Jax chuckled, linked arms with Emma, and said, "I can take care of that for you. And I promise there will be no explosions, sharp turns, or sudden drops."

"Okay, Let's go!" Emma said excitedly.

Emma and Jax hid behind a bush and turned themselves invisible, as Jax teletransported themselves to the next surprise. Emma and Jax arrived at one of the fanciest restaurants ever. Lucky for them, they were still invisible so they had time to change out of their casual wear, to their formal wear. Emma magically changed her outfit in the bathroom to a strapless red lace gown with ruby slippers, evening makeup, and her hair in Elsa's braid. Once she was finished examining her outfit, Emma got rid of the invisibilty spell and walked out of the bathroom. When she got out, she saw Jax in a suit and tie, holding a rose, and waiting for her.

Jax's jaw dropped, as he scrolled up and down Emma's body and said, "Wow! Uh.. You look... Wow!"

"Use words genius..." Emma said playfully, "But you look 'Wow!' as well."

"The rose is for you, babe." Jax said handing Emma the rose.

"Thank you! And I know exactly what to do with it..." Emma said as she was about to cast a spell.

Emma chanted, moving her hand up and down,

"This gift is as generous as a pet,

Turn this rose into a charm bracelet."

Emma's rose turned into a charm bracelet with a miniature rose charm on one of the links. Emma nodded her head approvingly and said, "Perfect! Now the rose can forever remain beautiful and close to my heart!"

"Just like you..." Jax said to Emma.

"That was so cheesy even for you..." Emma said, kissing Jax on the lips.

"Let's go eat!" Jax said, as Emma linked arms.

"Hello, I have reservations for Novoa?" Jax told the girl looking down at the computer.

The girl had long jet black hair, with bangs and tan skin. She had slight resemblance to Jax...

"Novoa?" the girl asked searching through the computer, "You must be Jax...Wait JAX?!", the girl said revealing her face.

Jax looked at the girl like he just saw a ghost, he yelled, "MIA BLACK NOVOA?!"

"You guys know each other?" Emma said confused.

"Hello Jax... You missed me?" Mia said with a smirk.

"Where have you been all these years? I though Sir got rid of you, Jess, and mom!" Jax said to Mia in concern.

"Jess and I are just fine! Jess is at home with Sir, but I still don't know where mom is." Mia explained.

"Ummm... Not to be rude, but who are you?" Emma said curiously.

"I'm Mia, Jax's sister. And I know well who you are Emma. The 'great and all-mighty Chosen One'... I see you got my big bro wrapped around your puny little fingers..." Mia said harshly.

"Mia that's enough! Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Jax said protectively.

"Woah! So I see this is a serious relationship... She is what you aborted the mission for? Just wait till I tell Sir!" Mia said threatening Jax.

"I told Sir I'm not going through with it!" Jax yelled back to his sister.

"We'll talk later..." Mia whispered to Jax. Mia stopped arguing with her big brother, stood up straight, and said to them politely, "Your waiter will be Jessica, and please follow Anthony to your reserved table."

Jax gave Mia a death glare as he walked with Emma to their table. As they were walking Emma asked Jax, "Bad family reunion?"

"Don't worry about it Em..." Jax said, trying to reassure Emma that he was fine. But he sure didn't show it well...

By this time Emma and Jax were laughing and talking with each other at their table. Little did they know, Mia was planning something of her own.

"You better watch out brother... We're coming for your dear Chosen One. And when you realize your mistake, it will be too late to turn back..."

**A/N: So what did you think of Mia? Btw Mia is exactly like Mia Black in Every Witch Way, but she is a witch and Jax's little sister. Hope you're enjoying so far! Next chapter will focus mainly on Mia, Jessie (Mia's twin: mentioned while arguing, but for short is Jess), and Jake Novoa (Jax's father: the evil mastermind). The next chapter is probably gonna be shorter btw...**

**\- ****_Dae_**** xox. **


	9. Author's Note

**A/N**

**As you guys probably know, I have no idea what to write... I'm sorry for the writers block. I'm not completely helpless though. I have no ideas to write about this Fanfic, but I'm starting a new Jemma fanfic called:**

**It's Back**

**It is a story that combines Every Witch Way with Nowhere Boys. The demon comes back and threatens Andy, Felix, and Jake, while Sam/Jax is in Miami. It takes place after season 3 of EWW, and after the finale of Nowhere Boys. **

**Not a pretty good description, but I hope you get the idea atleast!**

**Until Next Time, **

**-****_Dae_**


End file.
